brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyberbullying/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Moby looks sadly into a handheld mirror and spray paints his head green. Tim watches him. TIM: Hey, what are you doing? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, who told you that? Moby holds up his phone. Tim reads from the typed message. TIM: Dear Moby, you are the ugliest shade of orange I've ever seen. Get a clue, weirdo. From, a friend. First of all, Moby's color is just fine. It's pretty and it's web-safe. Moby smiles. TIM: And second, you're no friend at all. You're just a cyberbully! MOBY: Beep. TIM: No, I didn't just make that up. Cyberbullying is what it sounds like: bullying on the Internet, or through emails and texts. Images show a social media comment thread, an email inbox, and the message on Moby's phone. TIM: It can include sending mean messages; posting embarrassing photos or secrets about somebody; leaving someone out of online groups; spreading rumors; posing as someone else to make them look bad. Images illustrate what Tim describes: mean comments, a photo of someone singing into a hairbrush, and a thread of messages about excluding someone from an online group. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, unfortunately there are dozens of ways to do it. The bottom line is, if it's intended to make someone feel bad or unsafe, it's cyberbullying; and even though it's not a physical attack, it can still cause a lot of damage. Side-by-side images show a girl reading a mean comment thread on a computer, and a boy reading a message on his phone. Both are sad and hurt by what they are seeing. TIM: Victims are more likely to suffer from illnesses, depression, and lowered self-esteem. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, some bullies do it to feel better about themselves. An animation shows a robot texting the bullying message to Moby. TIM: But believe it or not, a lot of them don't even realize that they're being mean or hurtful! It's easy to forget that there's a real live person with feelings behind that social media handle or cell phone number. An image shows a boy at his computer, looking upset by what he sees on the screen. TIM: Plus, bullies may feel that they're safely hidden behind their own username. MOBY: Beep. Moby shows Tim the response he has just sent to the bully. Text on the phone screen reads, Same to you and many more, bucko! TIM: No, fighting back is one thing you should never do with a cyberbully. They just want to get a reaction out of you, so why play into their hands? An animation shows the cyberbully laughing while reading Moby's response. TIM: Sometimes, it can help to tell someone when they're making you feel bad. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, they may think they're just playing a harmless joke. But if talking doesn't work, you should use any block or ignore functions that are available. An animation shows how a user can block a contact by adjusting their settings. TIM: You can also just delete messages from bullies without reading them. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, if the bullying doesn't stop, or if it's threatening your safety, there are other ways to deal with it. Save any messages, emails, or screenshots that show what's happening. An animation shows an example of what Tim describes. Moby saves a mean comment by opening a dropdown menu and clicking "save". TIM: You can usually send complaints to websites and messenger hosts, and those files will be useful as evidence. The animation shows Moby using the same dropdown menu to report the user by clicking report and flagging the comment as abusive. TIM: You can print out hard copies, too. An animation shows Moby holding a printed copy of the mean message. TIM: That way, when you tell an adult what's going on, which you should always do, you'll have something to show them. Grownups can help you deal with a tough situation, even if you think you can handle it by yourself. An image shows a boy consulting an adult. TIM: Even when the bullying takes place at home, there's a good chance that your school has rules against it. In fact, many forms of cyberbullying are considered harassment, and can result in criminal charges. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, there's a lot you can do to prevent it, too. Sticking up for other kids is sometimes enough to scare a bully off. An animation shows the comment section below an online video of a boy playing guitar in his room. One user, anniec, writes that he can't sing for his life. Other users write in comments defending the boy and criticizing the mean comment. TIM: But the best way to stop it is to not be a cyberbully yourself! Don't write or text anything you wouldn't say in person; what may be a harmless joke to you can be taken as an insult by someone else. If you're angry or upset, wait a few minutes to calm down before you write something you can't take back! An animation shows an angry-looking kid taking a few deep breaths before calmly closing his laptop and walking away. TIM: And remember: Whatever you say online can stay there forever. And even though you may feel anonymous, websites and cellular services can usually figure out your true identity. MOBY: Beep. TIM: To protect yourself from becoming a victim, be smart online. Don't share your personal information with anyone you don't know. An image shows Moby's profile on a website called RoboSpace. The page features lots of Moby's personal information including his name, gender, marital status, and phone number. TIM: Cyberbullies sometimes impersonate people to embarrass them. So don't ever tell anyone your passwords, except for your parents. An animation shows the robot cyberbully logging into RoboSpace as Moby and changing his name from Moby to Vacuum Cleaner. The robot cyberbully laughs at his trick. TIM: Now, what say we wash off that green paint? Moby looks at himself in the mirror and smiles. MOBY: Beep. TIM: You kind of like it? All right, that's, that's your choice. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts